Friends or Lovers
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: Randy and Mackenzie have been best friends since they were little kids. College and life have separated them. What happens when two friends meet up again after all these years? Will the innocence of a childhood friendship remain? Or will it become something more? *Story DISCONTINUED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Mackenzie and Ashleigh. Okay, I don't really own Mackenzie, I had to beg my sister to let me use the name, since she named my niece that, and I like it.

A/N: I'm starting another story. Why I don't know. I hope I can keep up with this story better than I have with my other ones.

Chapter 1

"Kenzie, come on!" Ashleigh yelled upstairs at me.

"I'm coming. Damn, I don't know why you're in such a hurry. It's just an autograph signing; we'll get there in plenty of time." I answered, walking out of my room.

"I just want to make sure we are able to meet them." Ash replied, in her usual bubbly way.

I guess you're probably wondering who we are, well I'm Mackenzie Thomas, Kenzie for short. Actually, everyone calls me Kenzie unless I'm in trouble. My bubbly little side kick is my best friend Ashleigh Sommers. We met each other in pre-school, and have been best friends ever since.

"Who are we meeting anyways?" I asked, pulling on my boots, before grabbing my jacket and keys.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ash teased, walking out the door in front of me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We arrived at FYE around 5:15 and the signing doesn't start till 6:30.

"I don't think we're late, in fact I think we're the first in line." I said, walking over towards the signing booth.

"Oh just shut up already." Ashleigh retorted, slapping my arm as we stood in line.

We stood around for an hour waiting for the signing to start. By this time it looked as though there were well over 200 people in line to see…I'm not sure who.

"Ash, you want to tell me who it is we're here to see?" I asked, growing irritated from not knowing who I was about to meet. Before she could answer, a man's voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman, FYE is pleased to welcome World Wrestling Entertainment Superstars, Victoria…" The man's voice said, making me look over at Ashleigh.

"You dragged me here to meet a wrestler?" I questioned, wondering why I was meeting Victoria.

"Well, why don't you take a look at who you're going to be meeting after Victoria. If you would have shut up for another 5 seconds you would have heard, now move." Ashleigh replied, before shoving me forward. When I saw who was sitting on the other side, my jaw dropped open in shock.

"Holy shit." I whispered, giving Victoria my name.

"Damn, I wish I had a camera for this." Ashleigh laughed, watching as I made my way up to Randy Orton.

"Hi. What's your name?" Randy asked, not really looking up at me.

"Kenzie Thomas." I answered quietly, but loud enough for Randy to hear. When he heard my last name, his head snapped up.

"Oh my God! Kenz. It's so great to see you, it's been so long." Randy exclaimed, standing up to give me a hug.

'Lord this man still smells good.' I thought to myself returning his hug. "Yeah it has been awhile." I replied, moving down the line a little so Ash could say hi too.

"Listen, why don't you stop by my parents house around 9. Maybe we can grab a late dinner or something. I really want to catch up with you guys." Randy suggested, as I just nodded my answer. "Great, see you around 9." Randy said, before Ashleigh and I left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

XLater that nightX

"I can't believe we saw Randy again." I said, while we sat around our house waiting for 9:00.

"Yeah it was great seeing him again. Now, when are you going to tell him you'd like to be more than just friends?" Ashleigh asked, surprising me with her question.

"What are you talking about? I don't want to be more…Ash I just saw him again after how many years?" I asked, trying hard to push the old feelings to the back of my mind and heart.

"Kenzie, listen to yourself. I know you almost better than you know yourself. I saw how your eyes lit up when Randy hugged you. Why are you still denying how you feel? Before you say it, I know you've liked him ever since we were kids. What I don't understand is why you wouldn't tell him then." Ash said, grabbing her coat as we got ready to leave.

"What do you want me to say Leigh?" I asked, using my old nickname for her.

"Why don't you say the truth?" She asked, as we walked out to the car.

"Fine, I liked him. Things have changed since high school. I'm with Chad now, so nothing would ever happen between anyways." I answered, not as confident as I wanted to sound.

"Whatever, but I guarantee that you aren't being honest with me, and you sure as hell aren't being honest with yourself. Besides, I thought you and Chad were having problems?" Ashleigh asked, as we turned onto the Orton's street.

"Yeah, what's your point though?" I asked, as we got out of the car.

"My point is, end things with Chad." Ash said, before ringing the bell.

"Ashleigh, you need to lay off the crack." I answered, getting more than annoyed with these questions, when Randy's mom answered the door.

"Kenzie. Ashleigh. Randy said you girls were coming over. How are you doing?" Randy's mom, Elaine asked.

"We're doing good Mrs. Orton." I replied, returning the hug she had us in.

"That's good. Randy called and said he was running a few minutes late. Come on in and sit down, do you girls want anything to drink?" Elaine asked, when we settled on the couch.

"No thank you." Ashleigh and I both replied. Laughing right after, cause we'd always said the same thing at the same time, ever since we were kids.

"Some things never change." Elaine said, as Randy walked into the house.

Okay, here is the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it. I'm not sure of the title right now, so it will probably change from what it is to something else later on. I don't know though. All that's left is to click the little review button.

OrtonsMistress

©2005


	2. Catching Up

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, I don't own. I only own Kenzie and Ashleigh. Technically, I only own the name Ashleigh, as it is a character based on one of my friends.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updates. My computer was having problems, and I wasn't able to get into websites for awhile. I'm back, and hopefully this story will be updated more frequently now.

Chapter 2

"So, what have you two been up to?" Randy asked, settling in between me and Ash.

"Well, I just got a job with a local design firm." Ashleigh announced. Before Randy could respond however, a voice came from upstairs.

"Great. Hopefully Ashleigh can help you decorate your apartment." When I turned around to see who made the comment, I was shocked to see Randy's sister, Becky standing there.

"What's wrong with my apartment?" Randy asked, causing the three of us to start laughing uncontrollably.

"Well considering the fact that you never did know how to match, and always coming to school looking like you just fell out of bed. I'd say you were pretty challenged in the fashion/design department." Ashleigh smiled sweetly, once we were able to calm our laughing a bit.

"I resent that." Randy pouted, causing us all to burst into laughter again.

"Face it Randy." Becky smirked, sitting across from her brother. "The world sees RKO every week, young, rich and very nicely dressed. We who know you see Randy Keith Orton, the same as he's ever been, just with a highly paid stylist." Becky finished, as we failed miserably at hiding our laughter again.

"Look Orton. If the WWE didn't have its high priced fashion people, you wouldn't be having girls throwing themselves at you night after night." I said, causing Randy to turn around and look at me like a hurt puppy.

"You know, I expected this kind of abuse from those two." He said, looking at his sister and Ash. "For you to join in like that, it hurts me more than you could ever know." Randy said, locking his eyes on mine. I could hear Ashleigh snickering, as if to say, 'I told you so.'

"Oh cry yourself a river, and build a bridge to get your whiney ass over it." I replied back, knowing I was going to be tortured very shortly.

"Oh that's it. You're goin down now Kenz." Randy said, right before attaching his hands on my waist and proceeded to tickle me till I begged for mercy.

"Randy…gulp…I'm sorry…gasp…I said I was sorry damn it." I yelled, hitting him away from me.

"Ouch damn Kenz, I was just playing." Randy said, rubbing his shoulder where I had punched him.

"Sorry." I mumbled, getting up and walking outside, leaving Randy and Becky wondering what was wrong, and Ash wondering when I was going to tell Randy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I had been standing on the front porch for about 10 minutes before Randy came out to check on me. "Kenz, are you okay?" He asked, coming over to stand next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, though it was obvious I was crying.

"Well, if you are fine, why won't you look at me?" Randy asked gently.

"Fine Orton, I'm crying okay." I snapped, turning around to face him.

"Come on Kenz. We used to tell each other everything. I hate seeing you like this, what's wrong?" Randy asked again, this time putting his arm around me, and led me over to the porch swing.

"Have you ever just felt like your life was spinning out of control, and there wasn't anything you could do to stop it?" I asked, looking out at my old house.

"Kenz, you're scaring me. What's wrong sweetie?" Randy asked again, this time pulling me into his arms in a hug.

"Randy, nothing is the same anymore. You can't protect me like you did when we were kids." I answered, as the tears rolled down my cheeks unchecked.

"Kenzie, I just want to know what's wrong. You're not the same person as you were when I left. You don't have that same sparkle in your eye like you used to." Randy said, tightening his grip on me, while running his hand up and down my back.

"Randy, we're not the same people we were when we were 18. Things change and so do people, so you better get used to that." I yelled, getting up and going back inside.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kenzie. Are you okay?" Becky asked, when I came back into the living room.

"Yeah Beck, I'm fine. Ash, I'm gonna head home. I'm not feeling so good." I said, grabbing my purse and heading towards the door.

"Kenzie wait, I'll grab my coat." Ashleigh said, standing up.

"No Ash stay. I need to be alone for awhile." I told them, walking past Randy on my way out.

"Randy. What in the hell was that about?" Becky asked her brother, when he walked back into the living room.

"I honestly don't know. She wouldn't tell me anything. Ash, do you know what could be wrong with her?" Randy asked, looking over at his friend.

"I don't know much, but I can tell you this. Don't let her push you out. Tonight was the first time I've seen her smile in a long, long time." Ashleigh answered, giving Randy a hug.

"Did something happen to her?" Randy asked, releasing her from the hug.

"Yeah Randy, something did happen, but she won't tell me what it was though." Ash replied, the same concern showing in her voice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I had been home for about 15 minutes, thinking about everything that has happened in the last 7 years. 'Randy thinks that everything will just stay the same. I'm not even the same girl anymore.' I thought to myself, lifting up the back of my shirt, to reveal the huge black and blue bruise on my side. "Why do you still do this to me, Dad?" I asked aloud, even though he wasn't there to answer, or so I thought.

"Because you still need to learn you shouldn't make Daddy mad." My father's sinister voice called from behind me.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't live with you anymore, just go away and leave me alone." I yelled, turning to walk away from him.

"What have I told you about turning your back to me?" My dad yelled, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to punch me in the face. What happened after that, I don't remember, cause something hit me in the back of the head, knocking me out cold.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my God!" Ashleigh screamed, when she walked into the house, and saw me lying on the floor, bloodied and beaten. Running over to the phone, she first called 911, and then she called Randy.

"Come on Randy, pick up." Ash yelled into the phone, right before he picked up.

"Hello." Randy said, not looking at the caller id

"Randy…Kenzie's been…She won't wake up and there's all this blood." Ash managed to choke out in between sobs.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Call 911 and get them there." Randy said, already grabbing his keys and coat, heading out of his parents with Becky following him.

"Randy, what's going on?" Becky asked, climbing into her brothers' truck.

"I don't know Beck. Ashleigh just called all hysterical, saying something happened to Kenz. So help me, if I ever find the asshole that hurt her, they'll wish they were never born." Randy vowed, speeding down the street.

"You love her don't you?" Becky asked, looking over at Randy.

"Of course I love her. We've been through so much…" Randy started, before Becky interrupted him.

"I know you love her as one of your friends, but I mean do you _love_ her?" Becky asked again, not getting a response. As they turned onto the street, they saw the flashing lights of the ambulance and police cars. Quickly getting out of the car, they ran up to the house.

"Sir, Miss. You can't go in here." A pudgy police officer said, trying to stop Randy and Becky from entering.

"Where are Kenzie and Ashleigh?" Becky asked, looking around the house.

"They're inside, that's where." Randy grumbled, shooting daggers at the police officer.

"Randy!" Ashleigh yelled, running out the front door. "They don't think she's going to make it." Ashleigh cried, collapsing in his arms in tears.


	3. Emergency

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous. I only own Kenzie, Ashleigh, and Mr. Thomas. Everyone else belongs to themselves or the WWE. Also, I don't own the song that is used either. It is owned by Simple Plan, and can be found on their CD, "Still Not Getting Any"

A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Sorry it has taken so long to get to this chapter, I had written it many different ways, and I kept changing everything around. Hopefully, this will be worth the wait.

Chapter 3

_Kenzie's POV Dream_

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

I woke up a few hours later, only to have a bright light in my face. "Where am I?" I asked, looking over at the people staring at me.

"Kenzie, baby." I heard from behind me.

"Mom? What am I doing here?" I asked, turning around and seeing a woman I hadn't seen in 14 years.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you from all this." My mom told me, tears pooling in her eyes.

"It's okay mom, the only thing I care about right now is being with you again. I've missed you so much." I told her, as we both started crying a little bit. My mom had died of cancer when I was only 10 years old. That was right around the time when my dad's abuse got worse.

"Sweetheart, you can't stay here with me. You need to get back to everyone that loves you." She told me, guiding me back towards the fog.

"Yeah right, cause I just have so many people that would miss me." I replied smartly, rolling my eyes at her.

"You really did end up just like me. Now, Mackenzie Renee where do you get this idea that you don't have anybody down there who loves you?" My mom questioned.

"Well, it's pretty obvious; I mean my own father doesn't even love me." I whispered, trying to hide the fact that I am crying.

"Come with me." Mom said, grabbing my hand, and leading me somewhere.

_Hospital_

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

My mom and I showed up in the waiting room of the ER. "You look at those three sitting right there, and tell me that you don't have anybody that loves you." She said, pointing to Randy, Becky, and Ashleigh. Beck and Ash were both crying, and Randy was talking to someone on his cell phone.

"Ash, stop crying. I'm standing right here." I said, walking over and standing in front of them.

"Sweetie, they can't hear you. See, these are just a fraction of everyone that loves you. That young man right over there loves you more than anything in this world. Ashleigh was right when she said you two are just too stubborn to admit it." Mom said when Randy hung up his phone.

_Randy, Becky, and Ashleigh POV_

"Well, I just talked to Dad. He and mom should be in here any second." Randy announced, looking over at his sister and Ash.

"Okay. I just wish the damn doctors would let us know something." Becky said, getting up and pacing the waiting room.

"I can't believe her dad did this to her again." Ashleigh said, causing both Randy and Becky to look at her funny.

"What do you mean again? He's done this to her before? I always thought Mr. Thomas was a decent guy." Randy said, as his parents walked in.

"Well he wasn't." Bob Orton said, walking up to his kids.

"So wait, the three of you knew he would beat the shit out of Kenz, and yet you did nothing to stop it?" Randy yelled, before storming out of the room.

"Bob go check on him. I'll stay here and try to calm the girls down." Elaine said, walking over to where the girls were sitting.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Randy." Bob called out, getting his sons' attention.

"What?" Randy replied shortly.

"The reason why your mother and I never said anything to you, was because we never knew if it was for sure him. Besides, you kids were so young back then. This is the first we've seen her since you guys graduated high school." Bob said, as they stopped outside my room.

"Why didn't she ever tell me she was getting the shit beat out of her?" Randy asked, as tears filled his crystal blue eyes.

"I don't know son. Maybe she felt embarrassed. Just make sure you let her know that you are here for her. That we're all here for her and love her." Bob said, when they walked up in front of the door.

"Dad, she looks so helpless laying there. How can any man do that to their child?" Randy asked, wiping away a rouge tear.

"I wish I knew Randy, I wish I knew." Bob answered, looking in the room and at the young woman he thought of as another daughter.

_Kenzie's POV_

'Why can't I wake up?' I thought to myself. 'I'm in so much pain now. Why did my mom make me come back?' I wondered, looking around at the blackness of this 'room' that I am in. 'I want to go back to my mom.' I said, as I heard machines started beeping.

_Waiting Room_

"Dr. Tyler ICU stat. Dr. Tyler ICU." A nurses voice called over the intercom. That page caused the five adults sitting in the waiting room to run towards my room. When they arrived, they saw the doctors performing CPR, and getting the paddles ready.

"Clear." Dr. Tyler shouted, as he placed the paddles on my chest, preparing to deliver the first shock. When Ashleigh and Becky saw my body jump, they both screamed and started crying again.

"Calm down girls. They'll get her back here with us." Elaine said, trying to calm the two girls, while she and Bob watched their son, not moving from his spot in front of the door.

"Kenz, you can't leave me here. Just come back babygirl." Randy said quietly, tears rolling down his tanned face.

After another shock, the machines started beeping again, signaling that my heart had started beating on it's own again. Once Dr. Tyler made sure I was stable, he went out to talk to the Orton's and Ashleigh.

"Is she going to be okay?" Becky asked, in between tears.

"I'm not going to lie to you. The next 24 hours are crucial, but we will be moving her out of ICU, and into her own room. We'll still monitor her condition, and if she has another cardiac arrest, she will be moved back down here. This girl has a will to live, and I think if some of you talked to her, it may possibly bring her around quicker." Dr. Tyler explained, giving everyone a shred of hope.

_20 minutes later_

Randy, Becky, and Ashleigh were standing outside my new room, while Bob and Elaine were inside talking to me.

"I don't know if I can go in there." Becky said, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Yes you can. Just go in there and try to block out the bruises and cuts. She needs all of us right now." Ashleigh said, tears filling her hazel eyes again.

"Girls, you can go in now." Bob said, when he and Elaine came out of the room.

"Randy, are you okay?" Bob asked his son, noticing that Randy hadn't said anything in awhile.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine, just wanting to go pay Mr. Thomas a visit." Randy answered honestly, showing no emotion at all.

"Randy, listen to me. I know right now you feel that Rick needs to be taught a lesson, but going after him is not what Kenzie needs right now. You beating up her dad won't change what is already done, you need to be here with her, and if you go to jail you won't be." Elaine told him, trying to get some sort of reasoning into him.

"I know mom, I just feel so damned helpless. I mean, I feel like this is all my fault. If I hadn't pushed her so hard to talk to me at the house, then maybe she wouldn't have left when she did. She's laying in there hooked up to all kinds of machines, and I could have stopped it." Randy said, the tears flowing down his cheeks, as Bob and Elaine both hugged him, when Becky and Ash came back out.

"Randy, are you okay?" Becky asked, never seeing her brother break down like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mom, dad. Why don't you guys head home and try and get some sleep? I'll call you if anything changes." Randy suggested, moving away from his spot against the wall.

"Randy, you need to get some sleep too." Elaine said, expressing her concern.

"I will mom. I just don't want to leave her here by herself. She's hated hospitals ever since her mom died. I don't want her to wake up and be scared." Randy told them, as both his parents nodded.

"Alright, just make sure you call the minute anything changes." Elaine ordered, giving Randy a hug.

"I will mom I promise." Randy answered, returning the hug.

xoxoxoxoxo

Randy finally came into the room, and sat next to my bed holding my hand. "Babygirl, I wish I knew why you felt you couldn't tell me this. I would have done everything I could to help you. I promise you, I will be here from now on. Hell, you and Ash can come on the road with me for awhile. We can hang out and bullshit like we used to. In order to do that though, you need to open those pretty blue eyes of yours. I know you're tired, and your body is sore, but just please don't leave me. I love you, and I need you in my life." Randy said, laying his head down next to my side.

'I love you too, Randy.' I said to myself, knowing now that my mom was right.


End file.
